


Talk To Me, Baby

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Insecure Louis, M/M, Talking During Sex, Top Harry, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves to talk and whisper little things to Louis during sex. Louis is pretty quiet, loves it, but just listens. But one day Harry really wants to hear Louis say some of the dirty things he loves Harry to do to him, so Harry really encourages Louis to talk to him during sex. Louis is self-conscious at first but then they really get into it and amazingness happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me, Baby

Louis loved when Harry talked to him during sex. Harry would whisper dirty things into his ear: things he wanted to do to Louis, or things that felt good, or encouraging words. Sometimes he would come up with a whole narrative, talking endlessly about the amazing things they could do to one another. And sometimes it would just be simple observations and ponderings, softly murmured into Louis’ ear as he touched him or stroked him or thrust into him.

And Harry loved doing it. He loved they way Louis’ body would respond, toes curling or hands grasping at the sheets, as Louis’ arousal built practically from Harry’s words alone. Sometimes Louis would practically be close to coming just from the dirty little things Harry would say to him. Louis would moan or squeal in pleasurable response, delighted not only at Harry’s words but at his low, husky voice and affectionate tone.

Harry was so vocal, always saying what felt good and what he wanted more or less of. He was great with instructing Louis, which was why they were so good together as a pair. Louis could get easily overwhelmed in bed, but Harry was great at leading, telling Louis what he wanted and what Louis should do. They were a perfect match in that way.

Louis almost never talked back, just listened. Harry didn’t mind, he loved taking the lead. He loved that Louis was comforted and turned on by his words and thoughts. But Harry did sometimes wish that Louis would be better at expressing what he specifically wanted.

Harry wanted to hear Louis talk in bed, tell him what felt good, and tell him exactly what he wanted Harry to do to him. He had asked Louis to talk before, but with no real success. Louis would just get anxious and give up. Harry knew Louis just needed some encouragement, and Harry was very willing to give him that. He wanted to do it for Louis, wanted Louis to have everything he wanted, exactly how he wanted it. Harry wanted to know that he was doing everything he could to please Louis.

So Harry made a plan. That night, he would make sure Louis was comfortable and calm, and then he would ask Louis some simple questions to see if he could get him to open up.

Harry was lying in bed reading, Louis was taking a shower. They had the next day off, so Harry knew there was no rush to get to bed. They could spend all night in each other’s arms, kissing and touching and playing. And hopefully doing some sexy talking, Harry thought.

When he heard the shower shut off, Harry sat up a little higher in bed, already excited about what he hoped would happen. He listened to the sounds of Louis toweling himself through the closed door of their bathroom. Harry felt himself already getting slightly hard as he pictured Louis maybe touching himself a bit as he dried himself off.

Finally Louis opened the bathroom door, steam and warmth following him into the bedroom. Louis crossed the room, fully naked, and made his way to the bed, tossing his damp towel over their hamper and running his fingers through his wet hair.

Louis threw back the covers on his side of the bed and climbed in. Harry folded down the corner of the page he was on and closed his book, placing it on the night stand, and then turned his body to face his gorgeous boyfriend.

“You look so hot, just out of the shower,” Harry observed as he rolled his body to the side, resting his head on his arm. Louis smiled and bit his lower lip, glancing at Harry as he settled into bed. Harry watched Louis curl up under the sheets and position himself facing Harry, his head resting on the pillow. “Are you in the mood for some sexy time tonight?” Harry asked as he reached out his arm and stroked up and down Louis’ side with his hand.

“Mm, I _think_ so,” Louis replied with a smirk on his face.

“Oh, you _think_ so,” Harry laughed, heaving the rest of his body across the short distance between them and landing on top of Louis.

“Ahh!” Louis shrieked with delight as Harry landed on him and opened his legs and arms to fully wrap himself as much as he could around Louis. Harry immediately began to pepper Louis’ neck and collarbones with big, sloppy kisses. Louis keened at the intimate touch, smiling widely.

Harry grasped his big hands around Louis’ sides, beneath his armpits, his thumbs in front almost reaching Louis’ nipples on each side, and his other four fingers splayed out behind, reaching Louis’ back. Harry let his legs open on either side of Louis’ hips and hooked his toes under Louis’ calves; he knew how much Louis liked it when Harry let his big body fully engulf Louis’ little one, pressing as much of themselves together as possible.

Harry continued to kiss and nibble at Louis’ collarbones, moving slowly from one side to the other, following Louis’ philosophical “It Is What It Is” tattoo, as his thumbs stroked Louis’ sides right at his pecs.

But he wanted to take things slowly. He wanted Louis to enjoy every minute of this; this night was for Louis. And in order for that to happen, Louis had to tell him exactly what he wanted.

“Talk to me, babe,” Harry said through kisses, trying to sound casual and encouraging, “Tell me what you want.”

Louis didn’t respond with words and instead let out a brief moan. Harry continued his kisses, now mouthing at the tops of Louis’ shoulders and along his lower neck.

He let a minute or two pass in relative silence, Louis just letting out little whimpers and occasional sighs at Harry’s kisses. He didn’t want to press further until he got Louis to open up.

“Can you tell me what you want, babe?” Harry asked gently as he moved his mouth up to Louis ear and began sucking at his earlobe. He could feel Louis grip the sheets with his fists.

“Just… just start already,” Louis spoke impatiently as he rocked his hips up ever so slightly, hoping Harry would get moving.

“Mm, I don’t want to go too fast,” Harry clarified as he pulled his face away from Louis to look him in the eye. Louis had an impatient look on his face. He realized he needed to be more aggressive. “I want you to talk to me, Lou. Tell me what you want me to do,” Harry said.

Louis blinked and looked away, avoiding Harry’s gaze. Harry leaned in and brushed his nose softly into Louis’ nose in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. He then kissed Louis lightly at the corner of his mouth and continued the kisses downward across his chin and jaw. He continued to kiss Louis for another minute, but Louis didn’t respond.

“Why won’t you talk to me?” He asked kindly, pulling his face away yet again. He let his thumbs continue to trace gentle, reassuring circles over Louis’ skin. Harry shifted his lower body so Louis could feel his arousal, feel that he was turned on and that this was okay.

“Hmm?” he urged when Louis again didn’t answer. Louis began to squirm underneath him but Harry held onto him.

“Harry…” Louis whined.

“What?” Harry asked, moving his head to meet Louis’ gaze which had been directed behind Harry at the ceiling.

“You know I’m… I’m not good at that,” Louis said, hoping that would be enough of an answer.

“C’mon, babe. All you have to do is tell me what you like. Or what you want me to do,” Harry said again, trying to come up with another way of beginning this or another question he could ask. He looked at Louis for a moment, trying to gauge his expression which seemed to be a mix of annoyance and anxiety.

He leaned his head down to nuzzle Louis’ temple but Louis pulled quickly away.

Louis shifted his body sideways until he was no longer fully underneath Harry and had moved out of Harry’s grasp. “Can’t we just do this like normal?” He asked, almost pleadingly.

Harry sensed Louis’ distressed tone and knew he needed to change his approach. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, c’mere,” Harry said quickly, reaching around Louis’ waist and pulling him into himself again.

Harry shifted his body so he was lying on his right side, holding Louis around his waist and pressing their bodies together, facing one another, hugging him. He delivered a few soothing kissed to Louis’ forehead and let his hand wander Louis’ low back. Louis curled his arms up to his chest and pressed his palms into Harry’s chest.

Harry continued kissing Louis for a moment, trying to get Louis back into the proper headspace. Then he spoke again, “I just want you to have everything you want,” he said gently. Louis nodded. “It’s okay to be nervous. I just want you to feel so good.”

Louis nodded again and pressed his face into Harry’s sternum. Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head and let his fingers trace over Louis’ back and waist.

Finally, when he felt Louis had calmed a bit, Harry asked another question that he hoped was direct enough that Louis would be able to find his thoughts.

“Tell me what you like… about me,” Harry spoke into the top of Louis’ head.

“About you?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said, still tracing patterns into Louis’ skin with his hands and fingers. “Just tell me what you like about me.”

“Um,” Louis began. He swallowed hard. He felt like his mind was blank. He could feel anxiety building up inside him. Why was this so hard? He loved Harry with every bit of his soul. He loved everything about Harry, everything. So why couldn’t he speak it?

Harry casually shifted his top leg so it was draped over Louis’ legs, hoping the familiar position would comfort Louis and get him to open up. He waited patiently, allowing Louis to find his thoughts, while he continued to rub his back.

Louis curled his hands into loose fists, feeling Harry’s warm skin drag beneath his fingertips. Louis was hyperaware of Harry: his leg pressed into Louis’ legs, his chest under Louis hands, his hand at Louis’ back, his mouth in Louis’ hair. It was his whole body. His body. The thought swam across Louis’ mind. He closed his eyes.

“Um…” Louis said again, trying to gather his thoughts, “I like… I like… your body,” Louis stammered, blushing deeply and squeezing his eyes shut tight as he said it. Harry smiled softly, his mouth still pressed into the top of Louis’ head.

“Mm, yeah?” Harry said gently. Louis nodded quickly. “What else?” Harry encouraged.

Louis thought to himself. What specifically on Harry’s body? He felt Harry’s hot breath on his head, felt Harry’s full lips pressing into his hair. He pictured those lips on his own, or Harry mouthing at his body: his ear, his neck, his collarbones, his nipples. He pictured Harry’s beautiful mouth sucking on his fingers, or sucking on his cock. Harry’s mouth.

“I like your mouth,” Louis spoke softly, face still pressed into Harry’ sternum, hands clutching at Harry’s chest.

“Mmm,” Harry sighed, pressing another kiss to Louis’ hair. Louis felt Harry’s chest expand and contract with the sigh and felt Harry’s hard pecs under his hands. Yes, that was another thing. Harry’s toned physique: his pecs, his biceps, his thighs.

“And I like… your muscles,” Louis said, smiling to himself and biting his lower lip as he let his hands ever so gently squeeze Harry’s pectoralis muscles, feeling his palms rub against Harry’s nipples.

He noticed how his hands looked small on Harry’s chest. He pictured Harry’s hands on him, how they looked huge when he grasped at Louis’ chest or rubbed his nipples, practically covering the whole expanse of his small torso. “And I like your hands,” Louis said, turning his attention to where Harry was rubbing him, his hands covering a huge area of Louis’ low back.

“And what do you want me to do with my hands?” Harry asked, taking the opportunity to push Louis a bit further. Louis’ head swam with all the things he could imagine Harry doing to him. But he didn’t know how to put words to his thoughts, it was overwhelming. He opened his eyes.

“I want… _god_ , I don’t…,” Louis said exasperatedly, shaking his head.

“It’s just me, Lou,” Harry reassured, hugging Louis tighter. Louis nodded, closing his eyes again.

“I want… I want you to touch me. I just want you to touch me all over,” Louis said, his cheeks burning.

“Mm, I like to touch you all over,” Harry said as he let his hands travel lower and let his fingertips graze Louis’ lower spine, right where the softer flesh of his bum begins. “Your skin always feels so good under my hands,” Harry said, pushing further. He let his hands wander over Louis’ bum, squeezing gently. Louis smiled at the touch, letting his body sink into it.

Harry was happy to hear Louis let out a little giggle. That meant he was comfortable and calm. “What else?” Harry urged. Louis let his mind sift through ideas, but he just wanted Harry to continue what he was doing.

“Um, I like… I like what you’re doing,” Louis said, pushing his bum backwards into Harry’s hands. Harry squeezed a little harder, letting his fingernails dig into Louis’ skin.

He pressed and kneaded Louis’ bum muscles for a minute, massaging him. Louis was loving it, pressing his bum into Harry’s hands and daring to let out a light moan.

“This good?” Harry asked. Louis nodded, but that wasn’t enough. “Tell me it’s good,” Harry commanded gently.

“Yea, it’s good,” Louis said.

“What else do you want?” Harry asked as he spread Louis’ ass cheeks with his palms and let his fingers inch down between them. Louis gasped quietly but didn’t answer. “Just tell me what you like,” Harry pushed.

“I like when you press into me,” Louis said quickly, his mind racing with all the possibilities of what Harry could do to him. “When you press your hips into me… ‘cause you’re so big and… and strong,” Louis stuttered, hoping that wasn’t too much while also desperately wanting Harry to do just that. And he did.

Harry pressed his hips into Louis while pushing Louis’ bum with his hands, fitting their bodies tightly together. Harry was incredibly hard and felt that Louis was too. He pushed their groins together, moving both forward and back as well as up and down, as he kneaded Louis’ ass with his hands.

“This good?” he asked Louis. Louis let out a whimper in response.

“Oh, god,” Louis gasped, “Yea, Harry, don’t… don’t stop.” Harry became even more aroused, if that was possible, upon hearing Louis say that.

“I’m not gonna stop, babe,” Harry assured as he ground his hips into Louis. Their erections were pressed together; Harry was trying to get enough friction to get himself off like this. But he needed more.

He moved one of his hands from Louis’ bum and reached up to grasp Louis’ top hand in his own, bringing it down and pressing it to their cocks. “Rub us together, babe,” Harry instructed.

Louis nodded and grasped his and Harry’s cocks with his fist and began to pump steadily. “Mmm, that’s perfect,” Harry said as he moved his hand back to Louis’ bum. He wanted Louis to continue talking, he was doing so well. “What do you want me do to with my hands?” he asked.

Louis knew what he wanted. He had been wanting it this whole time. But he wasn’t sure if he could say it out loud. And he knew Harry knew, but he also knew that Harry would want him to say it. He slowed his hand on their cocks as he tried to work himself up to saying it out loud.

“It’s okay, just tell me. Just say it, babe. It’s just me, remember?” Harry assured Louis. Louis took a deep breath. He knew he had to say it. He had to find the words and be able to say it to Harry. He needed to be able to say it to Harry. This is what he wanted, and he should be able to express it.

“I want… I want your… your fingers… inside me,” Louis said exasperatedly.

And Harry obliged. He immediately reached his top hand up and stuck his middle and index fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva.

Harry then reached back down and grasped Louis’ bum once again. He let his palms press Louis’ cheeks outward and let his fingers move inward. He pressed the tip of one finger lightly against Louis’ hole. Louis took a sharp intake of breath.

“Talk to me more, babe, tell me what you’re feeling,” Harry said, hovering his finger just over Louis’ hole. Louis was desperate now.

“Please, Harry,” he begged. His hand stilled on their cocks.

“Yeah?” Harry encouraged, letting the pad of his middle finger rest on Louis’ entrance. Louis let out a frustrated groan.

“Do it! Please, Harry!” he said.

“Keep that hand moving, for me,” Harry instructed. Louis immediately resumed stroking them off together as he let about another grunt of frustration.

“Press your finger into me!” Louis begged. Harry finally relented, pushing his moistened middle finger into Louis’ hole up to the first knuckle. Louis moaned with pleasure and Harry felt him pucker around his finger.

“You like that?” Harry asked, knowing the answer but needing Louis to say it.

“Yes, yes. Deeper please,” Louis said, keeping his hand pumping slowly but steadily on their cocks. The entrance of Harry’s finger had opened something inside him. His head felt clear. He needed it, he needed it so badly, and he was willing to say that.

Harry pressed his finger deep, as deep as he could, causing Louis to let out a high moan. And Harry didn’t pull back. Instead he vibrated his hand rapidly, letting his finger curl ever so slightly. Louis gasped loudly at the pleasure this caused.

“Yes, like that, yes!” he said loudly, unabashedly, “Now go in and out,” he instructed.

Harry smiled at the instruction and obliged, pulling his finger almost fully out, and then pressing it back in. He repeated this three times and then pressed in as deep as he could go again and vibrated his hand once more while pressed fully inside Louis. Louis loved it; he was letting out desperate little whimpers and struggling to keep his hand that was on their cocks moving steadily.

Harry worked up a rhythm now, pressing his long finger fully into Louis, curling it and vibrating it, and then pulling out. He repeated this again and again, sometimes twirling his finger in circles to open Louis up more.

“Harry, Harry, oh god, Harry,” Louis was saying as he pumped at their erections with his hand and pressed his bum backwards at the same time to get Harry even further inside him.

“Oh, you feel so good, babe. You’re so tight. So good for me,” Harry praised. He was getting close, with Louis’ hand pumping at him furiously.

They found a rhythm together, Harry pushing his finger in and out while Louis tugged at their cocks, flicking his thumb over the tips of them.

Harry brought his index finger into it now, pressing it against his middle finger and then pressing into Louis, at Louis’ great delight.

“That good?” Harry asked.

“Yes, oh my god, Harry, yes, yes,” Louis hurried out as he nodded furiously.

Harry pressed both fingers deep into Louis, vibrating and twisting them again. Louis groaned loudly at the intrusion but loving it. Harry curled his fingers further, aiming for Louis’ prostate, and knowing he hit it when Louis let out an exasperated whine and pressed backwards into the touch.

Inside Louis, Harry moved his fingers in small, tight circles and vibrated his hand again, hoping the combined sensations would really push Louis over the edge.

“Yes, fuck, yes!” Louis was saying in between gasps of breath. He continued to pump at their cocks, his motions going unsteady as he got closer to climax.

Harry drew out his fingers and then pressed them in one more time, hard and fast. Louis bucked his hips, so close to release. Harry repeated the motion, in and out, in and out, hard and fast several more times.

Finally Louis was coming, letting out a loud, long groan as his body clenched around Harry and he stiffened, slowing his hand’s movements on their cocks.

Harry came right after, holding his fingers inside Louis and grinding his hips hard into him, groaning deeply.

Both boys lie still for a several seconds, panting, still pressed into one another. Harry still had his fingers inside Louis, Louis still had his hand on their cocks. They slowly came down from their orgasms, breaths equalizing and slowing. Harry let his body relax, let his shoulders fall and his jaw unclench, and hoped Louis would follow his lead.

“I’m gonna pull out, okay, babe?” Harry spoke softly. He gingerly pulled his fingers out of Louis. Louis took a sharp intake of breath but then relaxed. His hand moved from their softening cocks and wrapped around Harry’s waist. Harry let his hand rest on Louis’ bum.

“That was good,” Louis said as he smiled into Harry’s chest.

“Yea, that was really good,” Harry agreed, “Thank you for doing that for me. For talking to me.” Louis blushed again.

“You’re welcome. It was nice, actually,” he said. Harry smiled and pressed several tender kisses into the top of Louis’ head.

They lay like that, in each other’s arms, until their breaths were synchronized, slow, and deep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
